percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nameless Angel - Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Jonathan's POV: I handed the taxi driver a twenty as he parked near an old farmhouse, just near Long Island. It had been 3 days since I killed Ragnor and I’d not found a trace of this Magnus guy, this associate of the man who killed my parents. "You sure you don't want me to stay? Nothing out here but grass and animals" I smirked and gave him a tip "Yeah I’m sure" The taxi driver shrugged and backed up the car, then drove down the road leading back to New York. I sighed and walked away from the farmhouse, I crossed the green fields of grass till I came to a familiar sight, a hill, Half-Blood Hill. I stopped at the pine tree that was at the top of the hill and stared down at camp and sighed, I knew that this was where I belonged but...sometimes I felt as if I was from...somewhere else...somewhere far away. I removed these thoughts from my mind as I descended down the hill into camp, towards the Big House, where I saw Chiron, glaring at me. Oh boy was I in trouble. Sebastian's POV I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling of the perfectly clean Aphrodite cabin, I had just come back from Combat Training and I had just stripped off my sweaty training gear and changed into my orange camp T-shirt and camo shorts. Then I found myself just not wanting to get out of bed. After a few minutes some of my siblings walked in, in this case, Cassie and Veronica, they were twins, and not just did they look the same, they acted the same, sometimes I thought their minds were joined or something but I knew that was impossible. They were chatting to each other, talking about some boy "He just got back; you should have seen him, long black overcoat, snow white skin with striking blue eyes...oh they were so blue...and his hair was so glossy black...I just wanted to touch it!" "Sounds like a hotty" "He was" I sat up, a long black overcoat? Only one person I knew wore that....Jonathan. "Um excuse me girls? Where did this "Hottie" go?" Cassie and Veronica looked at me at the same time and giggled "He went to the Big House" "Thanks" I walked out the cabin and towards the Big House, I saw some of the other campers staring at me, boys, girls...even a pegasus winked at me, I sighed, sometimes this was a blessing...sometimes this was a curse. You see...I could sexually attract anything to me, it’s sort of like a blessing from my mother or something...the only people who were not affected by it were my other siblings...and Jonathan. Once I came to the Big House I knew Jonathan was in there, I could hear Chiron shouting at him for sneaking out of camp again. I sighed, why did Jonathan always have to leave? I mean, he could just live at Camp in peace, forgetting about his past and this "Invisible Man" But no...Jonathan was always stubborn...always impulsive and reckless... Maybe that’s what I loved about him, I sighed and walked in, about to save Jonathan from another lecture. Isabelle's POV I sighed and put down my sketchpad, in all fairness, the Hermes Cabin was not a place to go for peace and quiet. Honestly this place was like some Black market. I blew a strand of my curly red hair out of my eyes and got up, walking towards the door. "Where you going Isabella?" Travis asked me, looking up from his poker game with his brother. "Away from all of you, I need peace and quiet" Travis grinned "You hear that everyone? Isabella needs some peace and quiet!" Everyone laughed "Its Isabelle you idiots" And I stormed off, slamming the door behind me. Honestly, sharing a cabin with them was like sharing it with a pack of wild boars, and they smelled like wild boars and all. I walked towards Thalia's Pine but suddenly I saw Sebastian walking towards the Big House, he looked like he was in a hurry. "Sebastian!" He looked at me, that inhumanly beautiful face was calling out to me, all I wanted to was hold his face in my hands and kiss him, but after knowing him for a couple of years, I became immune to his "talent". "Belle, what’s wrong?" "Nothing, I just came to see where you’re going?" He looked at the Big House "Jonathan's back" My heart skipped a beat and I felt my cheeks flush, Jonathan? He was back? I tried to hide my red cheeks from Sebastian "Oh...ok, is he..." "Yeah, Chiron's giving him a lecture for sneaking out of camp to look for his "Invisible Man"" I sighed, Jonathan was obsessed with looking for the man who killed his parents, it was like a bad hobby that you couldn't seem to get out of. "I was just about to go help him out, wanna join?" I nodded, I wanted to see Jonathan again, I really did. "Yes I do" And we walked into the Big House. Category:The Nameless Ones Category:The Nameless Angel Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapters